


3 Chances To Get It Right

by RedAmaranth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi tries so hard, M/M, Oikawa's Birthday !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAmaranth/pseuds/RedAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wants Oikawa's birthday to be nothing less than perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Chances To Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Oikawa !   
> Wanted to write a little something for the birthday boy ~

Oikawa isn't known for giving the best ideas for his birthday gifts. Iwaizumi has been asking for weeks and all he gets in response are half-answers and 'I trust you, Iwa-chan.” So instead of an expensive gift, he decides to create the most perfect day for Oikawa. He has everything planned to perfection.

Oikawa always spends the mornings and early afternoons of his birthday with his parents. It's something he has always done and Iwaizumi knows he will do tomorrow. He plans to use that time to make Oikawa a birthday cake from scratch. He isn't the best baker but he's good at following directions. Not to mention it's not something Oikawa will be expecting, adding to the element of surprise. 

Iwaizumi estimates that his part of the day will begin somewhere around 2pm. He ordered a whole slew of birthday balloons which Oikawa will walk right into when he arrives back from his parents. He'll be just in time for Iwaizumi to whisk him away to his favorite, reservation-only restaurant. Iwaizumi made the reservation a few weeks ago, insuring they had a spot. He can't wait to see the look on Oikawa's face when all the servers come out to sing Happy Birthday to him. 

After dinner is a toss-up but Iwaizumi doesn't want to plan out _everything_ , if he's being honest. Oikawa is a go-with-the-flow kind of person and adapts easily and if Iwaizumi has learned anything over the years, it's that Oikawa will have some ideas of his own for the evening and Iwaizumi doesn't want to squash that with etched-in-stone plans. 

But if Oikawa has no suggestions, Iwaizumi has a marathon of all kinds of alien movies for them lying in wait by the DVD player. It may be a little selfish of him to want some alone time with the birthday boy in the privacy of their own little apartment, but it can't be helped. 

** 

The morning of Oikawa's birthday, Oikawa has already left by the time Iwaizumi wakes up. 

_Iwa-chan,_

_Mom's already got breakfast cooking! Be home later ~_

_XOXO_

Iwaizumi sighs, a smile finding it's way onto his face. He'll have to give Oikawa twice the amount of birthday kisses when he sees him later.   
Still in his pajamas, Iwaizumi makes his way to the kitchen, taking out all of the ingredients he will need for Oikawa's birthday cake. He borrowed the recipe from his mom and is actually excited to try it out himself. He mixes together his dry ingredients and then his wet before mixing all of it together. Once the batter is in the cake pans, he slides both pans into the oven and sets the timer. 

He busies himself by tidying up around the house and waiting for the birthday balloons to be delivered while the cake bakes away. Time crawls by slowly so he flicks on the television and checks his phone to see if the balloon company has called. He's positive they told him the delivery would be between 9-11am. It's already 11:45. There's still a few hours before Oikawa is due home, but it makes him nervous nonetheless. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of the oven timer. Rushing over to see how the cake turned out, he pulls open the oven door only to be met with a fallen cake. The tops have sunk in on each cake half and Iwaizumi's heart sinks. He knows he can still salvage them and berates himself for even getting his hopes up that it would work flawlessly on his first try. 

He lifts each pan out and places them onto a cooling rack on the counter, making quick work of flipping each one to pop out the cakes. As he does they crumble in his hands and once again he feels lost and helpless. Only after disaster strikes does he realize he needed to let the cakes cool properly before handling them. Too late for that now. Too late to make another trip to the store for more ingredients to try again. 

Groaning loudly, he throws the pile of now cake scraps into the garbage and cleans up the kitchen. At least it'll smell like a freshly baked cake in here. 

By 12:30 he calls the balloon company only to be met with an insincere apology about being given the wrong delivery times. The correct times are now between 12-2pm. Iwaizumi insists that 2pm is cutting it really close and they are for a surprise. He can practically see the clerk eye-rolling while reciting a script about how it's not the company's problem if schedules conflict. 

He hangs up and begins angrily pacing back and forth in the living room, unsure of what else to do. He needs something to replace the failed cake experiment but can't decide between flowers or a factory made cake. Or maybe he should do cookies or maybe cupcakes instead. 

It's 1:45 when the doorbell rings and Iwaizumi is already there, flinging the door open to a delivery man with an army of balloons behind him.   
“Sign here.” 

Iwaizumi does and breathes a sigh of relief. At least the balloons are here before Oikawa. The man begins to bring the balloons in and Iwaizumi's stomach plummets for probably the eighth time today.

'Get Well Soon' is inscribed on nearly all of the balloons in different colors and patterns. A bright yellow balloon seems to glare back at him as the balloon man offers his well wishes for Iwaizumi's friend. 

“You're a good friend, kid. These will make your friend smile.” He tips his hat and is gone before Iwaizumi can even process what's just happened. 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Iwaizumi shouts, shutting the front door a little too hard, racking his brain for how this could have happened. Taking a deep breath, he remembers having ordered from this company only one time before, years ago when he and Oikawa were still in high school. It's how he knew this company even existed. 

Then it hits him. He had ordered a few balloons when Oikawa had suffered his knee injury and what did they all say? Get Well Soon. Of course. The company must mixed his old order and new order together. Giving him over a hundred get well soon balloons for Oikawa's birthday. Brilliant. 

The sound of a key turning in the lock on the front door makes Iwaizumi's heart rate skyrocket. His eyes dart to the clock on the wall. 2:05pm. Oikawa's home and Iwaizumi isn't ready for this anymore. 

“Iwa-chan, the door isn't loc-” Oikawa is interrupted by a balloon to the face as he walks through the front door. 

“H-happy Birthday, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, hesitantly and quietly, not sure how Oikawa is going to take it. He absolutely hopes Oikawa does not connect the balloons to his old knee injury, especially today. Dredging up old, painful memories is the last thing that is supposed to happen today. 

“Iwa-chan! There's so many balloons! Did you blow each one up yourself?” 

“These have helium, Shittykawa. Human lungs don't.” He swats playfully at Oikawa, relieved the other seems to be taking it in good stride. 

“You could have gotten a machine, I don't know what you do when I'm gone, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grins, flopping onto the couch on his back. 

“How was your parents?” 

“Same as usual. Most amazing breakfast I get all year. I hate to be the one to tell you this, Iwa-chan.” He pauses, turning to look at Iwaizumi. “Your reading skills are getting worse than usual. These balloons don't say Happy Birthday.” A sly smile etches across his face and then Oikawa is rolling off the couch to avoid being pounced on by Iwaizumi who can't help but laugh. 

Iwaizumi catches him by the ankle and pulls Oikawa back to him, pinning him underneath him. Oikawa is red faced from laughing and Iwaizumi feels himself blushing because Oikawa is just the most handsome boy alive and here he is, so close. He's smiling because of Iwaizumi and that's something Iwaizumi will never get tired of. 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan. They're perfect.” Oikawa pushes up against Iwaizumi and locks their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. Iwaizumi is desperate to kiss him longer and deeper, but they've got a dinner date to get ready for. Plus, the alien movie marathon will be the perfect time to continue what they've started. 

“Get changed into something nice, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, peeling himself away, head bumping into a balloon as he stands. “You didn't think balloons was your only present, did you?” He winks and Oikawa smiles, leaping up and dashing into their bedroom. 

**

Iwaizumi drives them to the restaurant, parks a few blocks away and they walk hand in hand to the front entrance. It's a fancier, classy restaurant and they've only been able to come once before with Oikawa's team. Oikawa loved it so much that Iwaizumi has been planning on taking him back ever since. 

“Wow Iwa-chan! I can't believe you got us reservations here.” The giddiness in Oikawa's voice makes Iwaizumi's stomach flip. He feels himself smiling too, squeezing Oikawa's hand tighter. 

“Good evening sir, you have reservations?” The woman at the podium inside the restaurant lobby asks. 

“Two for Iwaizumi Hajime.” He says, glancing at Oikawa who is busy looking up at the elaborate painted ceilings. 

“I'm sorry I don't have that name on my list for this evening.” The hostess informs him. He sees Oikawa's head snap around to her. 

“Are you sure? I booked it weeks ago.” He asks calmly. Though for how long he'll remain calm, he's not sure. The hostess checks again. 

“Iwaizumi, you said? It looks like we have you reserved for next Wednesday, but not tonight. I'm sorry, sir.” She says, now directing her attention to the couple behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Their cue to leave the line. 

Oikawa leads them away as Iwaizumi's whole mind and body have gone numb. How could this have happened? Another mix-up? Just like the balloons? He was sure he had said July 20 as clear as day. He would never have gotten Oikawa's birthday wrong. 

“Oikawa I --” 

“Don't worry, Iwa-chan. We have reservations next week she said.” Oikawa smiles as they head back to the parking garage Iwaizumi had parked in. They walk in silence until they reach the garage. Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa's hand and stops moving, head hanging low. 

“This was supposed to be a good day.” He says through gritted teeth. He doesn't want to let his anger show through to Oikawa (who can read him like a book anyway) but he also wants him to know just how hard he tried to make everything right. 

“It's been a good day so far, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa reassures him, standing still. 

“It wasn't just supposed to be good. It was supposed to be great. I was going to make you a cake and have hundreds of Happy Birthday balloons and a nice dinner and I don't think a single thing went right.” 

“Cake?” 

“There isn't a cake because it fell apart.” He takes a deep breath, not wanting to snap at Oikawa because of his own frustrations. He squeezes his eyes shut, still facing the ground, not ready to face Oikawa yet. Oikawa who has been nothing but a saint despite all his birthday surprises falling to shit. 

Then Oikawa is next to him, his hands on Iwaizumi's face, cupping it. His face is soft and his eyes are smiling. He puts his forehead against Iwaizumi's, locking their eyes.

“It _has_ been great, Hajime. It's been with you.” 

Iwaizumi feels his legs go weak at the sound of his name on Oikawa's lips. It's something special that neither of them use lightly, even during their most intimate moments. Oikawa always knows how to say exactly what Iwaizumi needs to hear, just as Iwaizumi can always say something to brighten Oikawa's mood. 

Oikawa pulls away first, placing his hand back in Iwaizumi's, leading them to the car. Iwaizumi is already thinking about how he can do something special for Oikawa before they make it back home and he thinks he knows just the thing. 

**

They pull into the Lawson's closest to their apartment, the one they go to all the time for late night snack runs. 

“Pick anything you want, it's your birthday dinner after all.” Iwaizumi says, gesturing to the the aisle in the convenience store. There's some hot food items by the cash register as well as pre-made sandwiches in the furthest aisle. Chips, cookies, candy bars, all sorts of junk food. Water, juice, canned coffee, beer, wine, energy drinks. Oikawa can still eat like a king on his birthday. 

Grinning at Iwaizumi, Oikawa goes up and down every aisle, picking a little of something from each one. Iwaizumi has to take a basket over to him when his arms get too full trying to carry everything. 

“Milk bread for dessert?” Oikawa asks, picking up several packages of his favorite dessert, setting them on top of the full basket. 

“Happy Birthday, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, smiling fondly at Oikawa as they walk up to the register. 

“One of the best.” Oikawa tilts his head and smiles the brightest smile Iwaizumi has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed to put this up before work so I hope there weren't too many errors! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as RedAmaranth. Feel free to come find me :)


End file.
